Avatar Book 1: The Fire Siblings
by Zuko-Ursa
Summary: Prince Zuko and Iroh discover two children fighting in the forest. With the children's skill, will Prince Zuko succeed in capturing the Avatar or will he be doomed to a life of banishment.
1. Chapter 1: Meeting The Siblings

**Zuko's POV:**

Argh! I can't believe I failed again! I had him! Stupid pirates! Stupid Uncle with his stupid Pai Sho piece! I hate this!

"Ahhhhh! Let me go!" someone screamed in the distance.

"What was that?" my uncle and I asked simultaneously. "It came from over there!" I exclaimed, pointing North. We ran towards the noise. I set eyes upon about ten firebenders surrounding two children. The boy looked to be about ten and the girl looked about 5. The eldest had a fresh burn mark twisting up his arm.

"Let us go and we promise not to hurt you!" the boy called out.

"You promise not to hurt us?" One soldier questioned in a mocking tone.

"Ok, you asked for it," the boy said. He looked at the girl and nodded. They took up stances and shot out streams of fire at the soldiers. It was like a whirlwind of fire that managed to knock out all ten soldiers. It seemed, though, that the boy had a hard time producing fire.

"Impressive!" my uncle exclaimed. The two children whirled around, still in their stances.

"Who are you!" the children demanded.

"I am Iroh and this is my nephew, Prince Zuko! Who are you?" asked my uncle.

"I'm Zuron and this is my sister, Keisha (pronounced Kye-Sha)," the boy said.

"Where are your parents?" asked uncle.

"Dead," answered Zuron. "They were wrongfully murdered for treason that they didn't commit."

"Oh, I am sorry," Uncle continued.

"It's alright," Zuron replied. He turned to me. "Prince Zuko, I have heard of you. Please allow me and my sister to join you in your quest to capture the Avatar."

I was about to say that they were only children, but I started to think it over. Yes, they're children, but they're strong as well. They shall be useful. "Very well, you both may join. Now let's get back to the ship!" I ordered.


	2. Chapter 2: Journey

We made it to the ship. "Who are they?" lieutenant Jee asked.

"They are a couple of strong Firebenders. We found them after they had defeated ten Firebenders. This is Zuron and his sister, Keisha," Iroh introduced as the two children bowed. "Come with me and I shall show you your room," Iroh said.

"Okay," Zuron replied as he followed Iroh.

**Zuron's POV**

Click! The door closed leaving Zuron and Keisha alone. "Keisha, why don't you get some sleep? I'll go above deck and practice my Firebending," I told my sister.

"Okay," she replied as I left her to rest.

I practiced my forms and breathing exercises. I took a short break and looked beyond the rail. Whoa! I feel weird! A bright light? Wait! Are my eyes glowing red? What is this? I see something! I see the comet! The Avatar and the Firelord battling! Zuko is battling his sister Azula! There is a waterbender helping him? I sense danger, but that danger is much closer than the comet!

The bright light faded and turned into darkness.

**The Next Day:**

"Wake up!" someone was shaking me.

I slowly opened my eyes. "What happened?" I asked.

"I found you unconcious above deck. What happened? What caused you to pass out?" Iroh asked.

"I saw something! I saw the comet! The Avatar and Firelord! Prince Zuko against Princess Azula! There is more danger and it is close!" I blurted out.

"What? You received a vision?" Iroh asked.

"Yes! I felt my eyes glowing red and I saw those things," I explained.

"It seems that you have a gift. Intuition, otherwise known as a sixth sense. You know things others don't," Iroh told me.

All I could do was gape as Iroh left the room.


	3. Chapter 3: Stories and Storm

**Zuko's POV**

I walked above deck and spotted lieutenant Jee walking in my direction. "Any sign of the Avatar?" I asked.

"No sir, but there is a massive storm heading from the North," lieutenant Jee replied.

"So? What has that got to do with the Avatar?" I asked.

"The storm could destroy the ship! I'd suggest that we alter our course and head southwest," Jee suggested.

"No! We'll follow the Avatar North!" I shouted.

"Would a little respect kill you?" Jee muttered.

"What?" I asked.

"You don't know anything about respect! You don't care about anyone but yourself! What else would I expect from a spoiled Prince?" Jee argued.

I glared. Everything he said is false. My father taught me respect! Of course I know respect! I turned and prepared to fight him when my uncle intervened. After he interrupted, I yelled at him and left.

**Iroh's POV**

I heard the crew talking about Zuko. They asked who he thought he was. "Are you sure you want to know?" I asked. I launched into the story of the Agni Kai when Zuko was scarred.

After I had told the crew, Zuron walked in. "I heard you telling the crew Prince Zuko's story. You think that he's the only one of the Fire Nation who has been hurt by the Fire Nation?" Zuron asked.

"Why? What did they do to you?" I asked.

"Stay seated and I'll tell you!" Zuron exclaimed.

**Zuron's POV**

I prepared to tell them what had happened to Keisha and I. I knew that I'd have to tell them soon. "It started before I was born. My mother was a very powerful Fire Nation General. She fell in love with and married a Water Tribe warrior. That was looked down upon by the Fire Nation. They gave birth to me, and, five years later, to my sister. When I was eight and my sister was three, soldiers came to our home. One of them killed both of my parents with lightning. Another one was about to strike my sister with lightning when I jumped in the way and was struck down instead. We barely managed to escape while the Firebenders burned our house down. My sister was young and doesn't remember much. That was two years ago. I had healed of the physical scar, but the emotional one is still there. Though, maybe that isn't quite true. There is still pain, but not all the time," I finished telling my tale.

"I'm sorry. I can't believe that my nation would do that," Iroh said.

"They did, but it's alright," I replied.

Boom!

"What was that?" I shouted.

"It must be the storm!" Jee shouted back.

"Let's go!" I hollered. I was already halfway to the deck.

"Where were we hit?" asked prince Zuko.

"I don't know," Jee responded.

I heard a cracking noise from behind prince Zuko. I ran and leapt directly in the path of a lightning bolt that was headed toward the prince. I felt a burning pain in my chest as darkness claimed me.


	4. Chapter 4: Spirit and Questions

"He's waking up!" someone shouts in the background. I groan as I slowly open my eyes. Everything is blurry at first. Soon, two figures come into focus. Iroh and Prince Zuko are standing over me. A sharp pain comes to my chest and I clench my teeth in agony. "Nephew, we need the medication the healer prescribed," Iroh says. Prince Zuko walks over to a side counter and picks up a bottle. He brings it over to Iroh. Iroh pours a teaspoon of medicine and has me swallow it. It's nasty, but at least it'll make me feel better. Ugh! I feel nauseous. Is my face turning green? "Nephew! The bucket!" Iroh yells. Iroh holds the bucket to my face as I vomit. When I finish vomiting, I lay my head back down and groan.

"I don't feel well," I whisper, most of my energy taken by pain.

"You have a fever. It may be infection," Iroh says.

"Does my sister know?" I ask.

"No," Iroh answers.

"Good! I don't want her to worry. She's only five! I'm all she has," I say as I pass back into unconsciousness.

**Zuron's Dream**

_Zuron, listen to me! _

_"Huh? Who's there?" I ask the booming voice._

_I am here to show you the future. I am a spirit called Wei Lai. A spirit of the future. Look straight ahead of you. What do you see, Zuron?_

_"I see the comet?" I answered._

_Yes, the comet. It is Sozin's Comet. Before the day of Sozin's Comet, you must get Prince Zuko to join the Avatar. Before that will happen, both Ba Sing Se and the Avatar will fall. The Avatar will be revived. Go, now, before it's too late. _

My dream faded to darkness.

When I woke up, Iroh was checking my wound. "How is this possible? It's healing far too quickly!" Iroh exclaimed.

"The spirit," I mumbled.

"What?" Iroh asked.

"Wei Lai, the spirit of the future. He came to me in my dream. He may be healing my wound so that I may do his task," I explained.

"What task?" Iroh asked.

"I was given the task to get Prince Zuko to join the Avatar. Both Ba Sing Se and the Avatar will fall. The Avatar will be revived. When Sozin's Comet comes, Firelord Ozai will be defeated," I answered.

"Do not mention this to Prince Zuko. He will not like to hear this, nor will he listen to it," Iroh cautioned.

"Don't worry, I won't tell him," I promised.


	5. Chapter 5: Scent of a Necklace

The next day, a woman with a huge Shirshu ambushed the ship. I saw Prince Zuko gain some interest in the giant beast. He's up to something. "What are you planning? You definitely have something up your sleeve," I said.

"I have the Waterbender's necklace. The Shirshu could lead me to her and the Avatar," Zuko explained.

Later that night, Prince Zuko, Iroh, Keisha, and I arrived at the tavern where June was. Zuko ordered June to track the Avatar.

"Sorry, but I'm kinda short on money. Drinks on me!" She had said. Iroh then offered June her weight in gold. June decided that if she got Iroh's weight in gold, she'd help track the Avatar. We got on the Shirshu and followed the scent trail. First, we stopped by a healer. Then, we spent a little time tracking at a fortune teller's building.

"Would you like your fortune, handsome?" Aunt Wu asked Iroh.

"At my age, there's only one big surprise left and I'd just as soon leave it a mystery," Iroh answered.

"What about you?" Aunt Wu turned to me.

I thought about it and then turned to the others. "Is it alright if I have my fortune told? I wouldn't be long," I asked.

"Yes, you may," Iroh answered.

"What?" Prince Zuko shouted.

"He won't be long," Iroh continued.

"Fine!" Prince Zuko shouted back. "Just hurry up!"

"Ok!" I yelled as I followed Aunt Wu.

"Your future is a dark one full of danger! You will be involved in a great battle! Your life will be put at risk! The spirits have something big planned for you! Be on your guard, or you and the whole world will face destruction!" Aunt Wu told me. So, that is my future. It may be a dangerous one, but it's one that I'll have to face. I returned to the others and we left for the Abbey. When we arrived, the Avatar had left. We went down the scent trail until we came across a waterbender and watertribe warrior. It didn't take long for them to become paralyzed from the Shirshu's tongue. Afterwards, we followed the Avatar's scent back towards the Abbey. The Avatar tricked us and caused us to fall from the Shirshu's back. A fight began. Prince Zuko fought the Avatar, while I stood at the sidelines. There was a huge commotion and the Shirshu struck both Prince Zuko and June. He then ran off. Iroh and I carried Prince Zuko to the ship.


	6. Chapter 6: Zhao and Murder Attempt

A week after our attempt at the Abbey, Zhao came to our ship in hopes of gaining the crew. "How about you? Will you join in my victory?" Zhao had asked.

"No! We will remain loyal only to Prince Zuko to the very end!" I answered for both my sister and I.

"Very well," Zhao said in a taut, angry voice. He then left the ship with the crew in tow. He's up to something. I Just know it! This is the reason that I declined to the offer of taking a walk. I had let Keisha go, though, because if Zhao is up to something, it'll be dangerous. Later that night, I heard something that sounded like a creak. I walked around to investigate. That's when it happened. An explosion racked the entire ship. I ran to the deck. The explosions increased and sent me propelling headfirst into the water. Right before I hit the water, my world turned black.

When I woke up, both Iroh, Prince Zuko, and Keisha were sitting next to me. I felt terrible pain in my arms and chest. My head was spinning and I felt nauseous. I blinked twice before I passed back into unconsciousness.

The next time I woke up, I was still in some pain and feeling a little sick. The main difference was that I was on a ship. Prince Zuko and Keisha were there. "How are you?" Keisha asked.

"I'm fine. It's better than before," I answered. Prince Zuko outlined the plan. All that was left to do was wait.


	7. Chapter 7: Siege-Escape from the North

When we arrived at the North Pole, Prince Zuko, Keisha, and I started preparing to leave the ship and find the Avatar. Iroh walked in and asked us all to be careful. We promised that we would be careful before getting into the boat and paddling away. Prince Zuko paddled the little boat to an ice burg in the middle of the ocean. We stopped there and dove into a hole in the ice. We rose up out of the water and took another deep breath. We plunged beneath the surface once again and swam up some water rushing down. This time, our way was blocked by ice. Prince Zuko melted the ice and we crawled through the opening. We lay there and rested for awhile. When we had rested, Keisha and I followed Prince Zuko straight to the Avatar and his girlfriend. Prince Zuko fought her and eventually knocked her out. He took the Avatar and we walked off, straight into a blizzard.

A few hours later, we had already arrived at some shelter. Prince Zuko had tied the Avatar up and laid him against the wall. He started talking about his sister, Azula. "You know what? You're right!" I told the Prince.

"What are you talking about, Zuron?" He asked me.

"You don't need luck. Nobody needs luck. Look at me and my sister! I'm older by five years, yet she's much better at Firebending than I am. We still get along, though. Your sister is evil! She doesn't even know what family is! Do you want to know your destiny?" I asked.

"I know my destiny! My destiny is…." Prince Zuko started.

"No! I saw your destiny. The spirit known as Wei Lai showed it to me. Your destiny is to stand against Azula and join the Avatar," I told him.

"Never! I will never be a traitor!" Prince Zuko shouted. I knew Iroh would be right. I knew I shouldn't have told him, yet. Wait! The Avatar is awake! He's escaping. Prince Zuko, Keisha, and I ran after him and caught him. The Avatar's friends showed up. The waterbender attacked us and my world turned black.

When we woke up, Iroh was untying us. We saw Iroh defend the Moon spirit and attack Zhao. Prince Zuko, Keisha, and I followed Zhao. Prince Zuko fought Zhao. The Moon spirit returned. The Ocean spirit wrapped itself around Zhao and dragged him into the water to his death. We ran off, found Iroh, and made a raft. We sailed away, hoping to get away. Who knows what we'd find?

**A/N: There will be two more fanfics succeeding this one. Stay Tuned!**


End file.
